Gabi Diamond
Gabi Diamond is one of the main characters in the series, Young & Hungry. She is portrayed by Emily Osment. Biography & Early Life 'Biography She is a feisty young food blogger. Delightfully outrageous, good-hearted and charismatic, Gabi is a self-taught, ambitious young chef with a true gift, not only for cooking, but for figuring out what it is people really want to eat. She’s funny and feisty and willing to work hard to make her dream of becoming a professional chef a reality, and she’s thrilled when she gets the chance to be the personal chef for San Francisco millionaire Josh Kaminski. Gabi learned how to cook when she was a child. She loves Julia Child with her who is also her inspiration. She used to live with her parents but now she lives with her best friend Sofia Rodriguez in a small apartment in San Francisco. Even though she struggles to pay rent, she still lives a comfortable young adult life. Gabi's dreams to be a chef came true when she started working for a tech millionaire, Josh Kaminski. The night Gabi was supposed to have a trial dinner, she ends up sleeping with her boss. Throughout the series she had a part romance and platonic relationship with him. After she slept with him Josh, Gabi actually stopped dating but didn't even notice until her best friend Sofia told her. Gabi met a nice young man Cam who she felt a connection with. However, she found out that he was only seventeen years old. Gabi needed some more money so her best friend Sofia got her and herself a night job at The ZOO where they served drinks dressed as koalas. Gabi met Josh's new employee, Cooper, there. She felt a connection with him, so she started dating him. They kept their relationship as a secret because Josh didn't approve it. But Cooper couldn't take it anymore so he ended the relationship and went to China to work. At the season finale, Gabi showed that she cares about Josh and knit him a perfect gift which she said was from Caroline to save her and Josh's relationship. Josh finds out that Gabi was the one who knit him the replica of his childhood blanket and realizes that he loves Gabi. He calls off his wedding to Caroline and rushes over to tell Gabi. Josh climbs up the fire escape to see Cooper, who flew back from China, and Gabi kissing. Throughout the season 1 Gabi had her ups and downs with her boss and her career. There are enemies that want to ruin her dreams like Elliot and Caroline but there are also people who support her and stand by her side like Yolanda and Sofia. 'Early Life' Gabi was born in 1992. She learned to cook from her mother at very early age . Ever since, she was very passionate about cooking. When she was 16 years old, her mother died and left her a car. Personality Gabi is blunt and klutzy, and she has an great sense of style. She's compassionate, caring, empathetic, kind, normally intelligent, beautiful, friendly but she can also be pushy and judgmental. She is a very nice and friendly girl, who is very passionate about cooking. She has an ability to know what people want to eat, but she can also sometimes find herselfp in awkward positions. Gabi is a really open person and she can stand up for herself. When she meets Michael Voltaggio (the winner of Top Chef), she is anything but shy. She starts to talk to him like they are friends, showing she is very comfortable with people. However, in episode 2, Young & Ringless, she shows she can be insecure and lack confidence when she is going in to her first day of work. Gabi establishes that she can be quick to act and doesn't always think things through, which can lead to funny but sometimes serious consequences, but she does own up to her mistakes. She is shown to care very deeply for her friends in her life, especially her best friend Sofia, and her newest friend (and crush) . Physical Appearance Gabi is a young, good-looking, medium height girl. She has long curly blonde hair and blue eyes. Her head is in a circled shape with a very smooth skin, beautiful cheekbones and small nose. Gabi usually wears a colored shirts with short skirts. Her favorite color is possibly red, because she usually wears red dresses or red shirts. She has a slim body, with long legs. Gabi usually wears lovely necklaces or earrings. Gabi has beautiful medium blonde hair she usually wears it let down. Her hair is curled. But in Young & Younger episode she has her hair straight. And in three episodes she has her hair in a pony tail. Gabi is usually seen wearing dresses. But she also sometime wears pants with a light top. Gabi does not wear much jackets of skirts. Her clothes are always very bright color she doesn't wear black, brown or grey. She usually wears high heels or some shoes. Gabi usually wears a lot of aprons since she's a cook. She wears a lot of beautiful aprons with a lot of stuff on it like donuts, flowers, stripes and other. Gabi wears a lot of necklaces and maybe even bracelets. Character History Template:CHGabiS1|Season 1 Template:CHGabiS2|Season 2 Relationships '''''Friends 'Sofia Rodriguez' Sofia is Gabi's best friend. They live together in a small apartment. supports Gabi's ability and passion for cooking. She is Gabi's main source of advice (especially for dealing with her good looking boss Josh Kaminski). They have been friends since the seventh grade and are very close, despite being very different. Sofia has spend a lot of time in Gabi's life. She supported her when her mother died. She was also there when her mother gave her a car for sixteenth birthday. They are very very close but sometime they can argue just like in episode 7 when Gabi asked Sofia to help her hide her secret from Josh that she's dating Cooper. So then Sofia had it and she told Gabi that she always takes her for granted. Gabi then apologize to her and she told her she'll never do that again. So when Gabi broke up with Cooper she wasn't sad because t ii love bacvbhnm,kmjnhbgvfcdsxxdcfvgbhnjmki8u7hgb cdwertyyyy8uikts her safe and she also gave her a hula girl when Gabi needed to get rid of her car. (See Sabi) 'Josh Kaminski' Josh is Gabi's boss and boyfriend. They first meet in the "Pilot" episode when Gabi comes to his apartment for an interview to be his personal chef. They quickly become friends, but when Josh's girlfriend Caroline dumps him, Gabi tries to comfort him. They have dinner, but eventually get drunk and the next morning Gabi wakes up in Josh's bed. After that, their relationship gets awkward, but she does end up becoming his chef. They have an odd relationship of friendship, boss and employee, and even a potential romance. Josh always says that he'll take care of Gabi and he'll always look out for her. In the last episode Josh's feeling are unsure. He's about to get married to Caroline, but when Gabi tells him she might like him he doesn't know what to do. If Gabi says she's ready to be with him he would probably shut the wedding down. In the last episode of the season 1, Josh relised that he actually likes Gabi and not Caroline so he cancels the wedding to go over to Gabi's and tell her his feelings. However, he gets heart broken when he sees Gabi kissing Cooper who recently came from China. 'Elliot Park' Elliot is Gabi's fellow co-worker and also her enemy. Right when they meet they become enemies, since Elliot did not want to hire Gabi to be Josh's chef, but, rather, a professional chef like Michael. However, they have shown instances where they can be civil to one another, and Gabi has even helped Elliot, like in Young & Ringless. Gabi and Elliot have an intense relationship. From the beginning, Elliot did not like Gabi because she took Chef Michael Voltaggio's place. And from the minute Gabi was hired, Elliot tried to get her fired and is very mean to her and makes fun of her. The only time he has said something nice to her is in Young & Ringless, because Gabi wanted to help him and Elliot said that she was always his favorite. It was later revealed that is not true. However, despite bickering and insulting each other, they are able to be civil and occasionally get along, and Elliot seems less bent on getting Gabi fired, though does take delight in her misfortunes. 'Yolanda' Yolanda is Gabi's fellow co-worker, they both work for Josh. But they also become close friends. Yolanda always tries to defend Gabi from her co-worker Elliot, who is initially very mean and tries to get Gabi fired in one way or another. Yolanda will criticize Gabi for some of her mistakes, but overall treats her in a motherly way and has her best interests at heart. Yolanda and Gabi first met when Gabi came to an interview for the private chef position and Yolanda opened door to welcome her. After Gabi finally found door she entered and Yolanda showed her around the house. When Gabi tried to llok for advice what to do with Josh since he's heart broken Yolanda started to tell her what to do, bu then she so the clock and she bounced away. After Gabi came back to get the knifes Yolanda told her that she was scared when she wound her in Josh's closet. When Elliot started to act bad to Gabi Yolanda protedted her and comfort her. On the end she separated Josh and Gabi when they wanted to hug. 'Logan' Logan is a magazine editor who was supposed to interview Josh, but quickly becomes interested in Gabi. She wants to go on a date with her. So Gabi tells Logan that she is straight and then she offers to her to help her get her girlfriend jealous and then she gives her a kiss.( See Gabi and Logan) 'Caroline' Gabi and Caroline have an intense relationship. Caroline does not like Gabi and thinks that she is thief, however later episodes show them engaging and being civil. Caroline appears to view Gabi as just another worker in Josh's apartment and doesn't seem to pay her much mind, though does not seem to care to talk with Gabi for long. ''Romances 'Cooper Cooper and Gabi start to like each other and they start to date. (See Goper) *'Started: 'Young & Punchy *'Ended: 'Young & Secret *'''Reason: '''Cooper coldn't take the fact that they'll need to hide everytime they see Josh. '''Second relationship: *'Started: 'Young & Thirty (...and getting married!) *'Reason: '''Because Cooper coldn't stop thinking about Gabi and she was touched when he flew all the was from China to see her so she kissed him. Gabi meets Cooper when Josh takes him to the Petting Zoo bar where she and Sofia were working. Cooper is immediately attracted to her and does various things throughout the night, including laughing at her jokes, fixing her phone, and spilling alcohol on her chest (and trying to clean it up, resulting in Josh punching him). He eventually asks Gabi out, and despite Josh forbidding them from dating, they go out one night and get to know each other. Although they originally tried not to date, they ended up dating in secret. However, their relationship was short-lived and Cooper breaks it off with Gabi, deciding that the secrecy and pressure was not worth maintaining their relationship. 'Cam Cam and Gabi have a small romance. (See Cabi) *'Started: 'Young & Younger *'Ended: 'Young & Younger *'''Reason: '''Cam was younger than Gabi. Gabi and Cam first met in front of the elevator. Gabi starts to flirt with him and said to him that she is going down not withouth a dinner and a movie. Then Cam entered the elevator and they went togetehr on a date. Later in front of Gabi's apartment they talked how great it was and when Cam said he should go he didn't really go but they started to kiss. Later Cam came to the place where Gabi works and he told her how great time he had and then they kissed again and he asked her on a date. When Josh told Gabi that he saw Cam with another woman Gabi went to his apartment and she greated him. Then she find out he is 17 and then they broke up. Appearances Season 1 *Pilot *Young & Ringless *Young & Pregnant *Young & Lesbian *Young & Younger *Young & Punchy *Young & Secret *Young & Car-Less *Young & Getting Played *Young & Thirty (...and getting married!) Season 2 *Young & Too Late *Young & Cookin' *Young & Munchies *Young & Old *Young & First Time *Young & Moving *Young & Ferris Wheel *Young & Sandwich *Young & Pretty Woman *Young & Part Two *Young & How Gabi Got Her Job Back *Young & Back to Normal *Young & Unemployed *Young & Oh, Brother *Young & Earthquake *Young & How Sofia Got Her Groove Back *Young & Trashy *Young & Doppelganger *Young & Younger Brother Part One *Young & Younger Brother Part Two *Young & Christmas Name *'Gabi: '''a male or female given name. Its origin is the Aramaic Gabriel, which means "Man of God". The female version is derived from Gabriela. *'Diamond: 'is of Ashkenazic origin. Gabi's dishes Template:GabiDishesS1|Season 1 Template:GabiDishesS2|Season 2 Trivia *She has feelings for Josh. * She can cook and has the ability of finding out what people want to eat *She has lots and lots of debt. *She is a fan of Michael Voltaggio's *She drives without insurance. * Her car was the last gift her mother gave her before her passing * She watches Julia Child, who is also her inspiration. * Her mother taught her how to cook. * She has a culinary knife collection. * The most expensive shoes that she owns cost 19 dollars. * She likes ice cream. * She wants to have her own cook book called "Dining with Debt." * She allergic to goats. * She uses a coat hanger to start her car * She likes the scene when Richard climbs to the balcony to tell Julia how much he loves her in a movie Pretty Woman. *She has a shy bladder *She likes Josh's brother and she's dating him. *She opened a foo truck bussines. *She was in China with Cooper. *She got an opportunity to get her article posted in a magazine but it didn't happen. *She's the one who hooked Alan and Elliot up. *She has sex with Cooper. *She went to Switzerland for an intership but she burned the restaurant and got fired. *She went on a date with Tyler a homeless guy. *She liked Sofia's brother. Quotes Gallery Navigational Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Female Character Category:Chef Category:Young & Hungry Category:Season 1 characters Category:Protagonist